Pinocchio
by MElY-MeLo
Summary: One-shot HPxDM Draco veut faire plaisir à Harry et boit une potion qui va le transformer en un cousin pas si éloigné de Pinocchio.


_Bon ben voilà me revoilà de nouveau, avec une nouvelle fic (nan pas taper) !_

_Celle-ci est basé sur un gros trip que j'ai eu en Classe avec Alison et Damien, sur le fait que pinochio avait le nez qui s'allongent quand il ment, et que ben Bitochio a autre chose qui s'allonge ._

**Perso **: Draco X Harry

_Avis aux Homophobe, dégagez je vous interdit de passer sur cette fic._

_Les persos ne sont pas a moi, je pense que tout le monde le sait déjà !_

* * *

"Haarrrrryyy !"

Draco s'effondra à coté de son amant, en nage.

Harry se dégagea de sous lui.

"qu'est-ci qu'il y'a ?"

"Rien tu m'écrases c'est tout ?"

"Un Malfoy n'est pas gros !"

"Oui un Malfoy n'est pas gros, il n'est pas mignon non plus, il n'est pas choupi, et il n'est pas passif on sait !"

"Oui tout a fait ! Un Malfoy est …"

"parfait ,"

"Tout a fait"

"ah ben il me semblait que Zambini comment dire était moins lourd que toi !"

Draco se releva et commença à attraper ces affaires. Harry se releva sur le lit.

"mais qu'est ce que tu fait."

"Voir si Zambini est mieux que moi."

"j'ai jamais voulu dire sa Dray, c'est juste que tu es plus massif que lui."

Draco se mit de profil et gonfla son ventre.

"Quoi c'est sa qui te gêne, dit-il en pointant son ventre de son index."

"mais non, tu m'as pas compris."

"j'ai très bien compris, je m'en vais !"

"attends tu n'est même pas …"

PAF

"…habiller."

BOING

"Je prends mes affaires ! ET NE ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA "!

"mais…"

PAF

"Orgueilleux Malfoy !"

POV Draco.

"Nan mais pour qui il se prend le balafré ! Moi Gros… peuh c'est peut-être vrai, mais monsieur croyait vraiment que j'allait lui dire que j'avais prit deux kilos(1). Pff ! non mais pour qui il se prend a me faire des réflexions. Il n'est pas forcement bien foutu…enfin Si , son petit cul ses pectoraux, ses biceps et sa … hum, Pourquoi c'est moi qui prend des kilos, c'est moi qui fait tout le boulots. Bien sur un Malfoy n'est pas passif, manquerait plus que ça, déjà que je sors avec Potter le survivant, celui qui vaincu Voldemort patati et patata, et que moi je suis le mangemort trouillard ! Il faut quand même que je fasse un effort, pour mon Ryry, mais bon, comment faire sans q'il en s'en aperçoive"

Draco se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, montra son insigne de préfet en chef, et entra dans la bibliothèque interdite.

Il chercha dans plein d'ouvrage, comment perdre quelque kilos efficacement et vite.

Finalement au bout d'une heure, il abandonna, ce n'était pas là qu'il trouverait.

Il rejoint la salle commune, et passa à coté d »'un groupe de fille de Poustouffle qui papotaient de magazines moldus

« …Oui mais moi j'ai perdu 5 kilos avec ce régime… »

« …Mais il y' des sort qui marche mieux »

« … J'ai lu ça dans le magazines des jeunes sorcière… »

Draco s'arrêta un instant, mais lorsque les filles remarquèrent sa présence elles se turent, et il repartit presque en courant.

Apres avoir mangé, Draco remonta vite dans le repère des Serpentard.

"PANNNNNSYYYY !"

Une tête(2) sortit furtivement de l'encadrement d'une porte.

"Oui !"

"Viens j'ai à te parler !"

"Ok, désolé Grégory, draco m'appelle !"La jeune Serpentard se dirigea vers son ami et s'assis à coté de lui sur le canapé qui lui était réservé. (3)

tu m'as sauvé des griffes de Greg, bah, j'en peux pus, je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que je ne veux plus de lui

"Et bien, affiche toi, avec Bla"ise ouvertement, et me Soule pas, c'est moi qui ai des problèmes là !"

"qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"et bien …"

"allez accouche"

"mais tu vas attendre tu ne me laisse pas une seconde pour parler, Mely n'a même pas le temps d'écrire, cet fic comme il faut ! NDA(Mély ) : c'est moi qui écrit !"

"Suis-je beau ?"

"Euh…oui, bien sur, mais pourquoi une telle question"

"je suis l'emblème de Serpentard et le Dieu du sexe de Poudlard, n'est ce pas ?"

"euh je ne sais pas , bien sur tu es le chef des Serpentards, mais de là a dire que tu es le Dieu du sexe, je ne sais pas je n'ai jamais couché avec toi, et d'ailleurs pas beaucoup de fille ne peuvent se vanter de cet exploit, enfin moi je trouve que Balise…"

"On parle de Zambini ou de moi là ,"

"Oui pardon, pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions, il y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Potter ?"

"Il m'a traité de Gros !"

"hummm…"

"quoi c'est vrai, enfin il ne l'a pas dit comme ça, il ne l'a pas dit, mais …"

"qu'est ce qu'il sait passé …exactement?"

"Et bien on venait de …enfin j'était sur lui, et euh … il s'est dégagé de sous moi, en disant que je l'écrasai."

"C'est tout, il ne t'as jamais dit que tu était gros !"

"C'était sous-entendu."

"Tu sais bien, que Potter t'aime même si tu es un peu enrobé."

Draco se leva d'un coup et la pointa du doigt

"Tu as vu toi aussi tu dit que je suis gros !"

"mais non, je n'ai pas dit ça, t'es parano mon pauvre, mais bon c'est vrai que tu pourrais faire un effort, depuis que tu es interdit de quidditch à cause de ton dos (4), tu n'e t'entretien pas beaucoup !"

"Encore la faute à Potter"

"mais bien sur ! Tu es venu me voir juste pour me dire ça, ou pour que je te trouve une solution ? Tu veux quoi, un régime?"

Il se rassit à coté d'elle, et attrapa le dernier « magazines pour jeunes sorcières »

"j'ai entendu dire, que dans ça, il y avait un sort pour maigrir efficacement et vite."

"Oui c'est vrai, j'ai perdu 2kilos, mais je ne sais pas si sa marche sur les hommes, tu sais, c'est fait pour des filles, qui plus est du à de gènes vélanes, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait y avoir des contres indications."

"je m'en fou, il faut que je maigrisse !"

"bien, il faut que tu fasse ça le soir entre 11h30et minuit, et tu boit la potion qu'il ton dit de concocter…"

"OK, merci, j'y vais."

"Non, mais attends, je t'ai dit qu'il y avait des conte-…"PAF…

"indications… pff."

Elle sourit.

"On va bien rigoler cette-fois."

Draco arriva au cachot dans l pièce qui lui étai réservez par son parrain. Il entra, s'assis à un table et commença a bouquiner.

"Comment sa faire belle un soir de fêtes ? non merci, je suis déjà assez beau…Comment donner envie à votre partenaire ? C'est pour des adolescentes ça ? ah… Comment perdre quelques kilos efficacement ? Si j'avais su que se serait là dedans que je trouverais mes réponses… « si vous voulez perdre quelques kilos, c'est très simple, préparez la potion indiqué si-dessous, et buvez la entre23h30et 00h00, le lendemain en vous réveillant, vous aurez l'agréable surprise d'avoir perdu, la plus part de vos kilos superflu.

Préparation :

Une pattes de lièvre

Une de vos larmes

un cœur de crapaud

un zeste d'essence de rose

Trois carottes hachez menu(c'est de la soupe ou quoi)

Mode d'emploi :

Faites attention, si vous n'êtes pas totalement humain, cette potion pourrait avoir des effets secondaire ou l'effet contraire.(5)

Et bien sa n'a pas l'air compliqué, même sin sa ressemble à de la soupe."

Il se tailla l doigt pour se faire pleurer.

Draco attrapa tout les ingrédient et commença la potion. Une fois qu'elle fut terminer, il se leva et regarda l'heure 23h45

Il était temps, il prit une fiole de potion (7) et l'avala.

Puis il remonta à son dortoir et se coucha.

le lendemain il se leva avec un drôle d'impression, déjà persuader qu'il avait perdu au moins 5 kilos. Il se leva du lit et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Mais lorsqu'il se regardait dans la glace il ne vit rien qui ne le changea de d'habitude. Il alla alors de suites peser et vit que son poids n'avait pas changer.

"Nannnnnnnnnnnnnn !"

Il s'habilla le plus vite possible pour aller manger.

Lorsqu'il fut a sa table , il commença a manger.

"Dit Draco tu t'ai déjà fait prendre par Potter au moins une fois ?"

"Bien sur que non !"

tout a coup Draco se sentit comme à l'étroit, comme s'il était en érection.

"enfin si une fois, mais a n'é pas durer longtemps"

Tout d'un coupe qu'il pensait être une érection disparut.

Il ne prit pas conte de ce qui venait de lui arriver, et partit en cours de métamorphose.

"Mr Malfoy qu'elle excuse allez-vous trouvez pour ne pas avoir fait vos devoirs ?"

"je n'ai pas eu le temps, avec mes obligations de préfets en chef, professeur vous comprenez, ce sont de grosses responsabilité !"

"mais bien sur Mr Malfoy"

Draco se sentit de nouveau à l'étroit, dans son pantalon.

Le cours commença, mais draco n'était pas concentrer, il se demandait se qui se passait dans son pantalon, juste entre ses jambes. Tout le cours se passa ainsi, et draco n'écoutez pas, trop mal à l'aise et persuader qu'il était en érection, et la seule idée de penser que c'était son professeur de métamorphose qui lui faisait cet effet là, le dégoûtait au plus au point, et normalement il devrait débander. Mais non.

Lorsque le cours fut finit il a alla de suite prendre une douche, séchant par la même occasion le cours de potion mais, le professeur étant son parrain il ne cragnait rien, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il avait présentement besoin de cours, comme Potter par exemple.

Lorsqu'il rentrer sous la douche, il remarque qu'il n'était en érection, amis que son sexe s'était bel et bien allongé.

"Oh my God (8)"

Il crut soudain qu'il allait s'évanouir, bien sur un Malfoy était bien fournit, mais la, c'était incomparable.

Il finit de prendre sa douche, et son sexe retrouva peu à peu sa taille normale

Dommage

Il retourna en cours et vit Harry qui s'approchait de lui.

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours, je m'inquiétais ?"

"y'avait pas de quoi, dit-il d'un ton acerbe en allant s'asseoir. Pourquoi tu me suis ?"

"On est à coté je te signale, c'est même toi qui a insisté pour qu'on se mette au fond pour pouvoir faire des trucs !"

"ah oui, c'est vrai."

Harry s'assit à coté de Draco .

"je t'ai vexé hier ?"

"Non."

Draco se sentit à nouveau a l'étroit.

-Mon dieu mais c'était quoi cette potion, à chaque fois que je ment je … Oh merde-

"Y'a un problème ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille en ne manquant pas de lui lécher discrètement le lobe."

-ah non, en plus il en rajoute, non, non, je me consacrer sur le cours et je …-

"Ok ! monsieur je me sens pas bien, je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?"

"Oui bien sur, ne demandait pas si c'est urgent, Mr Potter voulait vous l'accompagner s'il vous plait."

"oui monsieur , il se pencha à l'oreille à draco, sa sera avec plaisir, lui susurra t'il"

Ils sortirent tout les deux de la salle de classe d'histoire de la magie.

Harry tâtant par moment les fesses de son amant, et ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir qui était tout le temps désert. Harry passa 3 fois devant la salle sur demande en essayant demandant une pièce avec un lit plein de coussin.

Harry plaqua alors son amant contre le mur et l'embrassa avec passion. Draco le laissa faire, et se fit déshabiller lentement, par les mains experte de son amant. Harry lui arracha sa cravate et la mit autour de son coup dans un mouvement sexy. Le blond était déjà transpirant, et rouge de désir. Harry défi doucement les boutons de sa chemise, et passa ses doigts sur la peau diaphane de son amant, lui arrachant des frémissement et des gémissement. Draco se retrouva vite torse nu, et ne tarda pas à se retrouver sans pantalon non plus, ses chaussures étant depuis longtemps de l'autre coté de la pièce. Harry fit descendre la boxer du blond lentement jusqu a ses pieds, doucement en le regardant dans les yeux et s'arrêta lorsqu'il e trouva en face du sexe de son amant.

"Harry…"

"Oui ?"

"S'il te plait !

Harry prit le sexe du blond dans sa main et…

"Euh Draco ?"

"quoi, demande-t-il dans un souffle rauque"

"Ton sexe est anormalement long"

"MM…"

"Draco ?"

"C'est pas normal"

"Si !"

Le sexe de Draco s'allongea alors dans les doigt de son amant.

"Ahhhh !"

"c'est quoi ça ?"

"mais de quoi tu parles…oh sa c'est rien,juste une potion qui n'a aps marché."

le sexe de Draco reprit alors une taille normale

"Draco, c'est bizarre tout de même. Qu'est ce qui n'a pas marché ?… Ne me dit pas que tu as prit une potion pour maigrir ?"

"Non !"

le sexe de Draco s'allongea alors, sous l'effet du mensonge

"Ahhhh !"

"enfin si"

Et la le sexe de draco se remit en place

"Ahhhhh !"

"mais ARRETES DE CRIER !"

Harry se tut alors, tandis que draco remettait son caleçon et son pantalon.

"je c'est pas ce qui c'est passé Pansy m'avait prévenu mais…oh et puis c'est ta faute t'avais pas qu'a me dire que j'était gros !"

"mais je t'ai jamais dit ça ! ça peu être drôle ton truc, on dirait un remake de Pinocchio, enfin Bitocchio pour être plus précis !"

"Hein ?"

"Dessin animé moldu !"

"Hein ?"

"C'est moldu"

"Ok!"

"Tant que tu ne ment pas tout le temps!"

"Pff ! Comment je vais faire partir ça moi ?"

"Je sais pas, je te l'ai dit sa peu être intéressant."

"Pour ?"

"Et bien je ne sais pas moi, dit-il en s'approchant de lui sensuellement ."

Harry embrassa son amant, et passa sa main autour de son sexe, celui-ci se gonfla sous cette pression, et Harry commença alors un mouvement de va et viens de plus en plus rapide, tout en léchant les lèvres de Draco.

"Stop !"

Draco poussa Harry sur le lit (plein de coussin), et lui arrache ses vêtements. Et s'insinuant doucement en lui il le fit crier de douleur et de plaisir.

"Draco ?"

"Oui"

"Tu m'aimes ?"

"Un Malfoy n'aime pas."

Et Harry eut l'agréable surprise de sentir que Draco lui mentait.

Fin

* * *

Je dédicace cette fic, à Damien et Alison, mais compatriote de la première L !

1: Nan il n'est pas enceinte, ce n'est pas le but de cette fic !

2: on se demande de quoi, sûrement de bouledogue, à non pas dans cette fic

3: A Draco pas à Pansy

4: qu'elle idée de faire l'amour dans un arbre aussi

5: Cane marche pas vraiment, ne faites pas ça, on c'est jamais, c'est de la pure fiction, vous risqueriez de vous retrouvez avec des pustules ou à tout rendre !

6: et oui c'est douillet un Malfoy

7: c'est stupide de faire un chaudron entier et de ne pas tout consommer n'est ce pas ?

8: OUI ! Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? Ah oui je vous ai pas dit, je suis DIEU !


End file.
